Killer Bee (Sigma)
Killer B (キラービー, Kirābī; Viz "Killer Bee") is one of the major supporting characters in the series, a shinobi from Kumogakure, the guardian of his village, and the of , the Eight-Tails. Background At a young age, B along with several other children were gathered in order to select a tag partner for A. Out of all the children gathered, B was the only person able to successfully perform the Double Lariat with A. As such he was given the name "B", and A stated they would be brothers from that day on. Since the age of five, B has been best friends with Motoi, whom he always greeted with a fist bump. After A's cousin, the jinchūriki of Gyūki lost control and killed Motoi's father along with seven other ninja on that day, B was chosen as its next jinchūriki. Soon afterwards, B suffered from similar prejudices against jinchūriki, not too different from that the villagers of Konohagakure and Sunagakure had against Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara respectively. However, he kept smiling and pushed himself to be the best jinchūriki that he could be, so that his brother wouldn't be hurt politically as the Fourth Raikage. Personality Killer B is very proud of his own power and also very proud of who he is. Like Naruto Uzumaki, who has great overconfidence, Killer B can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinchūriki" (人柱力様, Jinchūriki-sama) and his tailed beast be called "Lord Eight-Tails" (八尾様, Hachibi-sama). B has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style and tends to use "Bakayarō! Konoyarō!" (「バカヤロー!コノヤロー!) when referring or speaking to others. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good, which is usually the case. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly annoyed by him. B doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics. Appearance Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair (blond in the anime) and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, tetsu), which is the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, the Gyūki has horns like a bull, and the left one is partially missing). His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Abilities As the guardian of Kumo and a fully-realised jinchūriki, Killer B is an extremely powerful ninja, capable of overwhelming the entire team Taka single-handedly, and has had his skills praised by several Kumo-nin, including his older brother. Even as a child, B showed promising skill, being able to accomplish missions all on his own, despite the fact that they should have been executed as a team, with A as his partner. During his time on an island where he trained to control Gyūki's power, B tamed almost all of the island's beasts. A claimed that B had more talent than he did, which was shown when he overpowered his elder brother in a direct Lariat clash. Using Gyūki's power, despite a past injury, he was able to hold his own against two tailed beasts while fighting alongside Naruto in his Tailed Beast Mode.